


Wezwanie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ciasto - Freeform, M/M, brak bety, michean - Freeform, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Michał słyszy krzyk w swojej głowie i leci na ratunek.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Kiedy Michał usłyszał krzyk w swojej głowie, doskonale wiedział, do kogo on należał. Dlatego, nie tracąc czasu, zmaterializował się tuż przy Deanie Winchesterze.

— Michał! — krzyknął tamten. — Jak dobrze, że jesteś. — Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ściskając je lekko.

— Co się stało? — spytał archanioł, patrząc z niepokojem na swojego partnera.

— Spójrz! — Dean wskazał na podłogę.

Michał wpatrywał się przez chwilę tępo, we wskazane miejsce.

— Wezwałeś mnie, bo upadło ci ciasteczko? — spytał z niedowierzaniem.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Przecież to sprawa trzeciego stopnia, zaraz po śmierci, Apokalipsie i czemuś innemu, co aktualnie nam zagraża — powiedział Winchester.

— Jesteś niemożliwy — westchnął Michał. — Następnym razem krzycz, gdy naprawdę coś się stanie. — Przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Dean chciał powiedzieć, że przecież coś się stało. Ciastko to rzecz święta, ale to co robił Michał, wcale nie było gorsze od ciastka. Tak właściwie to było o wiele od niego lepsze.

Winchester uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłębił pocałunek.

 


End file.
